Invisible is Just a Word
by truly-madly-deeply-forever
Summary: Isis has always been invisible. She thought it was just a way of life. Jack had felt the same way until he became a Guardian. Now he must find is "other half" before time runs out. Will he disappear forever, or will he find his one and only? This is my first fanfic. Rated T because I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I saw ROTG over Christmas break and I fell in love with it. I made my dad and uncle see it with me, even though I had already seen it before with my sister. Please leave a review or favorite. Or both! That works too! Enjoy.**

Invisible.

Some are intrigued by that word. Intrigued by having the power to not be seen by anyone. The power to sneak up on your enemies and take them down without them even knowing what's happening.

But some are scared. Scared that no one is able to see them. That they are to be forever alone. Forever hidden in the shadows. Having no one around to catch them when they fall. Being forced to watch other peoples' lives. Being...well...invisible.

To me, it's life. I've always been invisible. To me it's normal. I've been in the shadows for as long as I can remember. Always. Always invisible. I don't even know what's it like to talk to a _real_ human being. Well, I'm not a human being anyways.

I _would_ call myself the spirit of winter if that wasn't already taken. I don't even know if I'm even a spirit at all. I'm just here. The only thing that I really know about me is my name. Isis. That's all the Man in the Moon told me. Nothing more, nothing less. Isis. Real good explanation, right?

Honestly, I've given up on why that's all he told me. I spend more time now trying to think of what I'm supposed to even do. I don't really do much. Just sit and watch peoples' lives go bye. Been this way for 317 years. But whose counting, right?

**Jack's POV**

I was flying over the streets of Burgess, freezing cars and windows on shops. I froze a sidewalk and a man carrying groceries slipped and ran into a pole. I landed on the ground and burst out laughing as he sat up looking confused. I took off again, soaring over houses and buildings. I landed in a park where a group of kids were having a snowball fight. A small boy, about 13 or 14 was just in the middle of throwing a snowball when he saw me.

"Jack!" he yelled.

"Hey Jamie!" I replied. Soon all of the kids ran over to me and tackled me. "Hey, I- missed you- guys, too. Your-crushing-me-can't-breathe," I chocked out. The kids got off of me and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh either. Being the Guardian of Fun does that to you.

"So who wants a _real _snowball fight?"

"Me!" shouted all of the kids. They all ran and started to pair off and make forts. I watched as they ran around getting more snow. They had grown up so much in the two years since I had first met them. It had been two years since I had first become a Guardian. It had been one epic adventure, if I do say so myself.

"Everyone ready? OK. Start throwing in three...two...ONE!" yelled a kid. At once the park erupted into a full out snowball war. I leaned against my staff watching the kids. I was about to join in when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the most annoying person on Earth. The Easter Bunny.

"What do you what, Kangaroo." I said, a smirk appearing on my face. I loved it when he got mad.

"First off, I'm a bunny. Second, North sent me to bring to the Workshop." He said in is Australian accent. I rolled my eyes. It was always something.

"Hey Jamie!" I called. He looked over at me. "I gotta go to the North Pole," I said. His smile faded. I walked over to him and ruffled his brown hair. "I'll come back as soon as I can, OK kid?". He nodded and smiled up at me.

"See ya later Jack!" he said returning to his team. I smiled and turned back to Bunny. "So how are we getting there?" I asked. A smirk took over his fuzzy face.

"My way." he said. He stomped his foot and a hole appeared underneath me. I fell down into it. I yelled and laughed as I slid through the tunnels. I could see the opening at the end. I shot through it and landed on my feet.

"Ah! Jack glad you could make it!" said a Russian accent. I turned around to face North, the Guardian of Wonder. Tooth was fluttering behind him and Sandy was dozing behind Tooth. I gave a little half wave. I looked around at the huge workshop. I've been here a million times now, but it always seemed to amaze me. The yetis were busy making toys, where as the elves were running around like crazy psycho paths. One elf was "riding" on a model airplane and one was trying to chase him down.

"So what's this about? What did I do this time?" I said, smiling at them.

"For once, nothing," said North. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?" I said smirking. I loved to mess with them.

"I am-" North looked behind him, "80% sure you did nothing". I laughed a bit.

"80s a big number North. But seriously, why am I here?"

"Ah yes! You see Jack, there is a catch to being a Guardian," he began

"You mean other than having to have kids believe in you?" I asked. North nodded.

"If you were once a human, you have to-uh, how do I put this? Tooth?" The Tooth Fairy looked at him

"Find your other half?" she said half unsure.

"My other what?" I said very confused. Other half? What the heck did that mean?!

"Well, you know how North has Mrs. Claus?" said Tooth.

"Yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"And Sandy has Sandra?" she said again. I nodded slowly. "Well...um..you sorda...um..."

"You gotta find a girlfriend, Mate" said Bunny half annoyed. My jaw fell open

"A what?!" I yelled. "Why don't you have to? Or, or Tooth? Why me?"

"Because, Jack, Bunny was bunny and Tooth was hummingbird. Neither were human. Therefore, they do not have to find other half." said North. "Oh, and if you don't by next Winter Solstice, you will disappear...forever." I sat down. My head was spinning. When I got my composure, I felt outraged.

"Why couldn't you have told me earlier?!" I yelled, pointing my staff at North.

"Man in Moon did not think time was right." Said North, pushing away my staff. I sat down on the ground again, completely dumbfounded by what just happen. After a while I got up and left to go talk to Jamie. At least he could comfort me.

**So how did you guys like it? Please review and favorite. I'll answer any questions you have. I know I didn't get to Isis yet. She'll come in the next chapter. I'd love any ideas you might have. PM me or leave a review! Thanks!**

**~G~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Frost

**Hey peoples! I'm baaack! Did ya miss me? Of course you did! Anyways, I wanna thank you guys for all the comments. I really appreciate them. Sorry it took so long to update. I had three projects due on the same day. Ugh! So I hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite!**

**Jack's POV**

I flew over Burgess searching for Jamie. I landed in the park. The sun had already set so is was dark. There was a faint glow from the street lights. I had this strange feeling that I wasn't alone. I looked around. I thought I saw a flash of a hand behind a tree. "Jamie?" there was no reply. I walked around to the other side of the tree.

Nothing.

I kept walking around the tree until I went around the tree at least three times. I was about to take off when snow from the tree branches fell on my head. I heard a faint gasp from above. I looked up and saw a girl. "Hey! What are you doing up there?" I didn't expect her to hear me but she did. She jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. I couldn't help but gape at her. She looked exactly like me! Except...you know...a girl. She had white hair that was up in a pony tail with bangs completely covering one eye. The one eye that was visible was a dazzling blue that sparkled. She was pale and wore a blue hoodie that was frosted at the top with brown capri pants, just like mine. The only thing that was different was that she didn't have a staff. She was gaping at me, too.

"You look-"

"Exactly like-

"Me," we said. It was almost as if we were twins. I shook my head. "Hi. I'm Jack Frost," I said holding out my hand for her to shake. She Looked at me suspiciously for a minute.

"Isis," she said shaking my hand. She felt just as cold as me.

"So, why exactly were you hiding behind a tree?" I asked. I smiled at the end so she didn't think I was being mean.

"Oh..well..um," she stuttered looking at the ground and, blushing? "I'm not exactly good with people," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I've never actually talked to someone before. No one sees me." she said still looking at the ground. Her smile turned into a frown. Her eyes were slightly misty. She sat down at the base of the tree looking at her feet. I sat down next to her.

"Your not alone," I said. She looked up at me. "No one saw me until two years ago. I know what it's like to not be seen." I said.

"I'm sorry," she said "I'm just glad I'm not alone," I looked at her. She was smiling again. She had some smile. I got this warm feeling inside of me. It felt weird, but, I liked it.

**Isis' POV**

I was walking through the park in Burgess when I heard footsteps on the ground. I immediately hid behind the nearest tree. I peered out from around the side. The person looked up and I moved back quickly.

"Jamie?" said the person. It was a boy. I took a deep breath. The footsteps got closer. They were right next to me now. I moved around the base of the tree. They followed. I shot up into the tree. I looked down. He was still walking around the tree. He finally stopped after the third time around. He began to walk away when my foot slipped and knocked some snow down on him. I gasped and covered my mouth. _Nice going! Shut up self!_ He looked up at me

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" yelled the boy. He saw me? I jumped down. When I saw him up close, I was shocked. He looked exactly like me. Same hoodie, same pants, same color hair, and same color eyes. He held a staff that was hooked at the end. He was gaping at me. "You look-" I began.

"Exactly like-"

"Me," we finished at the same time. The stood for a minute before snapping out of his trance. He held out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Jack Frost." I looked at him suspiciously for a moment. I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Isis," I said.

"So, why exactly were you hiding behind a tree?" he asked. I looked at the ground. My cheeks felt hot. Wait, was I blushing. Ugh, stop it Isis!

"Oh...well...um," I stuttered. Why couldn't I talk? What was wrong with me?

"I'm not exactly good with people," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed. I had to be more specific. "I've never actually talked to a person before. No one sees me." I stopped blushing. I felt my eyes get misty. No. I was not going to cry. I promised myself that I would not cry anymore a long time ago.

"Your not alone," he said. I looked up at him. "No one saw me until two years ago. I know what it's like to not be seen"

"I'm sorry," I said. What? I don't really know how to comfort someone. "I'm just glad I'm not alone. He looked up at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. His eyes were sparkling. He had the greatest smile I had ever seen. Something inside me made me feel warm from head to toe

**Sorry! It's kinda short. This was just and introduction to Isis I guess. I hope you liked it! Favorite and review! I'll answer any questions you may have! See you next time peasants! (Ha! I went all Louis on you guys!)...(Directioners no what I'm talking about)...BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Enemy

**Guess what...I'M BACK! So I know that my chapters are a bit short. I think I've written a lo but it's like nothing. ARGH! I'm gonna try to make make the chapters longer. The first two were just introductions. There is going to be some action starting so be prepared! I hope you enjoy!**

Isis' POV

We were just sitting there. Not talking really, just sitting. I was looking up at the stars when something caught my attention. Clouds. Normally clouds wouldn't get my attention but these were, different. I stood up, squinting my eyes to get a better look. They were ominously black. Clouds didn't get that black, did they? Jack seemed to notice them, too. He stood up beside me, staff in hand.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I have no idea" It sent a shiver down my back. Jack gripped his staff tighter. He mouthed something, but I'm no good at lip reading. I looked back up at the clouds. They seemed to be getting closer, and fast. It seemed to get darker, if that was possible. 'Cause, ya know, it was night. A black shadow zoomed past us. Jack immediately took off after it. I flew after him.

We got to the center of the town when we lost it. The square was very quiet. A little too quiet. I looked around,whipping my head back and forth. I spotted it poking around a corner.

"There!" I shouted. Jack whipped around to where I was pointing. We both took off at top speed. For a shadow, this thing was very fast. We followed it into an alley. The lights seemed to cast a greenish glow. The shadow had disappeared and now we were standing alone in a dark alley. Ominous laughter started. There were shadows going around in circles on the walls. That laugh and that shape look all too familiar.

"Well well well, if it isn't Frost." said a cool, British voice. That's when he came out. Walked right out of the shadows. Pitch Black.

"B-but, this isn't possible. Y-you were swallowed by your own fear." stuttered Jack. He knew Pitch. Pitch held up a finger.

"Two years ago. I told you, there will always be fear, and I will always be around." His attention turned to me. "Isis! I haven't seen you in ages! How's your eye doing?" he mocked. My hand immediately moved to my eye that was covered by my bangs. Jack looked at me like he couldn't believe that I knew Pitch. Pitch started laughing. Jack turned towards him and held up his staff.

"I didn't come to fight, Frost. I came with a message. You go tell the Guardians that I'm back and better than ever. This time, you won't win. This time, I will," Pitch didn't finish before Jack shot frost at him through his staff. Itch dodged it with ease and through black sand at Jack. I threw my frost at the sand and it disappeared. Jack looked at me. He was bout to say thanks before itch threw another sand ball at him. This one knocked right into him.

"Jack!" I shouted. He hit the wall. Pitch started laughing. I turned around and glared at him. I threw more frost at him, but he just swatted it away. He held out his hand towards me. All of a sudden, my head started spinning. Horrible images began to go through my mind. All of the stuff that I was afraid of and more. My knees gave away. I covered my ears to block out the sounds of peoples' screams. I couldn't take it. I thought I heard Jack calling my name, but after that, it went black.

Jack's POV

I was sitting up against the wall. My chest was hurting from where Pitch had hit me, but I wasn't focusing on that. Pitch was doing something to Isis. One minute she was fighting him, the next she's on the ground blacked out. "Isis!" I yelled. No reply. Pitch was laughing menacingly. I got up and shot a huge wave of frost at him. He dodged it and slipped into the shadows. I waited for him to come out and strike but he didn't. He left. That coward! Always hiding in the shadows! My attention turned back to Isis. She was lying on the ground. I ran over to her. She was out cold. Literally. She's like _ice_ cold. I picked her up bridal style. I flew her to the only place that I knew was safe,

The North Pole.

**Well, what'd ya think? Ask me questions, leave reviews, favorite, yada yada yada. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~G~**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hola my faithful slaves- I mean readers! (LOL ;) ) I'm back with another amazing chapter! I'm glad that I've been getting more and more reviews. Remember you can ask questions, too! I'd be very happy to answer them! Also, if you are a Directioner, got to my youtube channel and check out the video me and my friend made (Directioner Drop). My channel is cicidi11. Thanks guys, and enjoy!**

Isis' POV

All I saw was darkness. For a while anyways. When I woke up, I saw a gold ceiling. I sat upright when I remembered what happened. Pitch had some how put horrible images in my head. He's never been able to do that before. Maybe it was what he did to my eye...

I heard people talking outside my door. The door was golden with a bunch of designs on it like some sort of twisting tree. I looked around the room. It was gold also. I was sitting on a bed up against a golden wall. There was red covers on it. On one wall was a huge window with a seat thing underneath it. The voices outside the room seemed to be getting louder. I lied back down and pretended to still be asleep again. The door opened.

"North, are we sure it's safe?" said a female voice. There was a buzzing sound like wings on an insect.

"You heard what Jack said. She's on our side." said a thick Russian accent.

"Yes because Jack is _very_ trustworthy." said an Australian voice. Dude. That's two foreign accents. Where in the world was I! Then I heard a familiar voice.

"You guys still don't believe me, do you?" said Jack. Then everything from the last night came flooding back. Jack got hurt. Was he still hurt? I wanted to open my eyes so bad. But I didn't.

"Not really, no" said the Australian accent again.

"When have I ever tricked you?" said Jack. I could almost see the smirk pull over his face. It made me smile slightly. I felt him sit down on my bed. I expected a gentle wake up. But am I ever right?

No.

Never.

This is exactly what Jack did:

"HEY ISIS! WAKE UP!" he even froze my foot. I jumped almost into the sky. My eyes flew open. Jack was laughing really hard. I punched him in the arm and fell onto the floor. Still laughing.

"Your sick," I said. I smirked at him. Honestly, if you saw how funny he looked laughing on the ground, holding his arm, you would smirk, too.

That's when I noticed the others. The first person my eyes fell onto, was the 6-foot tall rabbit standing in a corner. Then I noticed the 6-foot _man_ standing in the middle of the floor. He waved at me with a smile on his face. He had a long white beard and was wearing a red shirt with brown pants.

Then I noticed the life-sized hummingbird human thing flying next to him. She was green, blue, and purple and she had violet eyes. She was very pretty. Her wings were flapping madly behind her.

Lastly I noticed a small golden man made out of, sand? He smiled and waved at me, too. Jack was till laughing on the floor. He was beginning to calm down. His face was extremely red. I got up sighed, and wiped a tear of laughter from his face.

"Your absolutely insane, you know that right?" I said.

"I know" said Jack. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you are Isis," said the huge man. I nodded at him. The hummingbird flew over to me.

"I'm Tooth, the Tooth Fairy as most know me. That's North," she pointed to the huge man. "The Easter bunny," He was a _bunny_? Looked more like a kangaroo to me. Can't trust pictures anymore I guess. "That's the Sandman, or Sandy if you want. And you obviously know Jack." She said frowning at Jack. He was standing now, but he was still snickering.

"Hey Frosty! It wasn't that funny!" That just made him laugh again.

"You should've seen your face!" he said, laughing even harder. I got up and walked over to him. I grabbed some of his hair and pulled down hard. He fell to the floor. Now it was my turn to laugh. I burst out laughing. I fell back onto the bed kicking my legs. Jack stood up and glared at me. I did what he did and pretended to wipe a tear from my face.

"Ok! Now that you show ponies are done messing around, can we get down to business?!" said the kangaroo- I mean Bunny.

"Yes! Business!" said North. "Follow me everyone!" he said.

North led us out into this huge room. There was a hug globe in the middle with a bunch of flickering lights on it. There were benches with huge brown and gray...creatures, making toys.

"Yetis." said Jack. I looked around. There were little elves messing around and driving in remote control cars and planes, laughing like crazy psycho paths. "Uhhh," is all I managed

"Yeah..." said Jack. We walked around till we got to the controls for the globe. At least, that's what I thought it was. I sat down on the railing hanging over the workshop. The thing must have been at least four stories! I crossed my legs. Jack stood next to me, leaning up against the rail.

"Isis, we need to know. What did Pitch do to you?" asked Tooth. I sighed. I didn't really want to tell them the whole story. Maybe they wouldn't ask? "Well," I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to think of words to fit what happened. "He-he put these-these images in my head. Like my fears, nightmares, deaths," I looked at them. They didn't seem to understand what I was saying. "He also made me hear screams of people. Children, moms, dads." I shuddered thinking about it again.

"How?" asked North. That's what I was afraid he would ask. I sighed. I _really_ didn't want to tell them. But I guess I had to.

"Ok. A long time ago, I ran into Pitch. He tried to get me to join him. I refused of course. We started to fight. He-he shot a curse at me. I missed it. At least I thought I did. It must have hit my face or something and-" I lifted up my bangs to reveal my eye. It was blue like the other, except it had black sand-like swirls going around it. My head started hurting immediately. Tooth gasped and flew over to me. She held my bangs up and examined my eye. I closed the other one, because it was giving me a real headache. "I can only see black and white out of this eye. That's why I grew my bangs out." I said. Jack was standing next to Tooth. His mouth was hanging open. Everything looked different in black and white. Everything seemed less, less magical. I covered up my eye with my bangs again and opened my other eye. The color returned.

"You could've told me" said Jack.

**Sooooooooo? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Leave reviews, favorite, ask questions. Ya know the drill. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights and Latin

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy lately. But here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Isis' POV

I looked at him. "I could've _told_ you? I hope you realize we only just met and I have never told a soul about it!" I jumped off of the ledge I was sitting on. Jack looked a bit angry.

"Still..." he muttered. I Looked over at him. Ok, _now_ I was mad.

"Still?! Your kidding me, right?" I crossed my arms. My face grew red like it always did when I got mad.

"You can trust me ya know!" yelled Jack.

"Trust you? I've never talked to _anyone_ in my entire existence, and you think that I should trust someone I only just met?! Are you freakin mental?!" He glared at me.

"Have I given you any reason _not_ to trust me?!" he said. The Guardians were watching us like a tennis match.

"I JUST MET YOU!" I threw my arms up in the air, completely frustrated. "Honestly, you are the most infuriating person EVER, Frosty!" Jack's face got really red. Must've hit a nerve or something.

"And you think that your not, Snowflake?!" he countered. I looked at him. I was about ready to tell him what my fists thought of him, but I held back.

"Do _not_ call me Snowflake," He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why not?" he said. Now he was just making fun of me. I glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead in two seconds flat. I balled my fists.

"I don't like being referred to a snowflake, thank you very much." He kept on smirking at me. I started to walk over to him, ready to beat that smirk right off of his face, but North stepped in between us.

"That's enough you two! We have more important matters to deal with than your fight." he said in his thick Russian accent. Jack and I glared at each other one last time before we walked away.

We walked into a room with a long table and a bunch of chairs sitting around it like a meeting room. I sat on one side with Tooth and Bunny, and Jack sat on the other side with Sandy. North sat in the chair on the end. Jack and I just glared at each other. North look between us then cleared his throat.

"Ok. So we all know that Pitch is back and is stronger. He also has a secret weapon," At this, everyone looked at North. He then directed his big hand at me. "Isis." Everyone looked at me.

"Since when did I become a secret weapon?" I asked crossing my arms. Tooth patted me on the back. She had hardly said anything, but I knew that she was so sweet. She looked at me, her violet eyes full of concern.

"I know how it seems, but there must be a way to fix this, right?" she looked over at the others. Sandy just shrugged and a sand question mark appeared over his head. North stroked his beard.

"Isis, do you know what Pitch said when he cursed you?" I thought back to that day.

"Um, I think it was tenebræ comprehendant," I said. North thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, well I know that it is Latin, but I don't know meaning," he said.

"Darkness overtake." Everyone looked over at Jack. He had hardy spoken since they sat down.

"Since when do you know Latin?" I said. He shrugged.

"No idea."

**Sorry! I know it's short but I have writers block! The next one will be longer, I promise! Oh, and if you are a PJO fan, check out my other fanfic! Thanks guys! Comment, favorite, follow, and feel free to ask any questions you may have!**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgivness

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. I had exams and I have been very busy these last few weeks! But now I'm back and I'm going to update all my stories. Oh and Guest was wondering how to pronounce Isis. It is pronounced ice-es. Ok! Now, on with the story!**

Isis' POV

All eyes were on Jack. He was just sitting there with his arms crossed and was looking at the table. He looked up at the others, his eyes skimming over them. Then his eyes met mine. Our eyes locked for awhile, our icy gazes challenging the other to say something. I was still mad at him. His gaze dropped back down to the table. I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a child after they've been scolded. I was the first to speak.

"How do you not know you know Latin? That's like not knowing you have hands!" I said. Jack glared at me. I rolled my eyes again. "Looks like someones lost interest in the table." This got him mad and he sat bolt upright.

"Ok, first off: I seriously don't know how I know Latin. The words just clicked in my mind. Second off: this table is _very_ interesting, and third off: how do you not know you have hands?" He said very dramatically.

"It was a figure of speech!" I exclaimed.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!"

"It was pretty obvious!"

"Well sorry not everyone is as smart as you!"

"I figured that out on my own!" This really killed him. We both stood up at the same time with looks that could make even Pitch Black cower in fear. "What's your problem?!" he yelled.

"What's _your _problem?!" I yelled back.

"You!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air. "You always have to be right! You always have to have the upper hand! And your so defensive!"

"I am _not _defensive!"

"See!"

"You don't know me! You haven't known me! And you never will!" At this I flew out the door and out through a hole in the roof. I kept on flying until I reached Burgess. I slumped down against a tree by the frozen lake. I rested my head in my hands and let out a breath.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I did seem like a know-it-all sometimes. Maybe I was defensive. Maybe...wait...no. What am I thinking? He didn't even know who I was until like a day ago. He was _wrong_. All wrong. Ugh! How did my life get so confusing!

I heard footsteps in the snow and my head immediately jerked up. I scoffed and stood up and started to walk away. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Please wait, Isis." I jerked my arm away from him. "I don't have to do anything you say," I said. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. We were only inches apart. Our gazes were locked. I wanted to pull away so badly, but something wouldn't let me. Our breath billowed together.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I was a jerk. Can you forgive me?" I nodded. My feet suddenly became very interesting. "You are none of those things. You are brave, clever, smart, and so many other things." I looked up at him. His blue eyes were soft. I could feel the heat rising. Was just me, or was he getting closer? I was suddenly aware that his hand was still on my wrist. Something made me move in, too. My eyes closed.

I then heard a cold laugh echo around us. My eyes shot open and I looked over to the tree I was just sitting at. Then, out of the shadows, appeared none other than Pitch Black. "Well isn't that cute! Frosty found a new friend!" he laughed again. Jack stepped in front of me protectively. "What do you want, Pitch?" he basically growled. "What? Can't an old friend drop by and say hello?"

"Your no friend. Your nothing but a coward!" I yelled.

"You better watch your mouth, Icicle. Or do you want another eye to match the other one?" he threatened. Jack stepped forward again and out his arms in front of me. "Leave her alone." Pitch seemed to think about this for a minute. Then he looked at us and said, "No." He snapped his fingers and the images of nightmares and the sounds of people screaming filled my mind and ears. I covered my ears and sank down to my knees. I shook my head trying to get it out of my head, but it was no use. I sank down into a feedle position.

Jack's POV

"Isis! No!" I ran over to her. She was cowering on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands covering her ears. I glared up at Pitch. He was just laughing like it was some funny cartoon.

"You see what happens when you try to cross me? Endless torture." I stood up. I held my staff out towards him and shot some ice at him. He dodged it with ease and threw sand at me. I dodged and ran at him. I jumped up and slammed my staff into the ground. It sent ice through the ground. It hit Pitch and sent him flying into the woods somewhere. I was breathing heavily.

"That. Was. Epic." said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Isis sitting up hugging her knees. I smiled at her a laughed a bit. She smiled up at me. I sat down next to her. "Thanks." she said not looking up from the ground.

"It was nothing," I said shrugging. She nudged me playfully. Then she did the least expected thing that I thought she would ever do. She hugged me. I just sat there, shocked for a minute. I then untensed and put my arms around her. She was still shaking from what happened, and it seemed like she was on the verge of crying. I put one hand on her head and held her close. "Hey, are you ok?" She shook her head, gripping my sweatshirt, and I could feel her tears running down it. She sat up.

"Sorry" she sniffed, wiping her tears with her sleeve. I laughed a bit and cupped her chin and lifted it until her blue gaze met mine. "It's ok," I said smiling. She smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder with one arm around my chest. I put one arm around her. We sat like that for who knows how long, watching the stars.

**It was kind of mushy, I know, but oh well. You know the drill! I hope you all liked it!**

**~TMDF~**


End file.
